Treatment of festering wounds with an apparent necrosis of tissues, especially where significant exudation is evident, presents a very complicated problem, since there are very few therapeutic compositions available to cope with the processes [1, 2].
Conventional preparations that are used in the course of contaminated surgery and have quite a good antibacterial effect are not sufficiently effective in inhibiting necrosis. Where the preparations are indeed effective, they have an ointment form, feature a low sorptive capacity and would not be easily removed when dressings are replaced (ophlotrimol-P, iruxol) [3].
Moreover, they all have no antihypoxic effect, are nondurable, and therefore do not produce any stable effect in the treatment of suppurative complications in soft tissues, which complications result in considerable necrosis.
The preparation bearing closely on the invention is known as “Imosgent” and comprising a xerogel of methylsilicic acid with the antibiotic gentamicin immobilized thereon[4]. This preparation has a durable antimicrobic effect on pathogenic aerobic microorganisms and is effective for the treatment of burns and festering wounds. Yet this preparation is insufficiently effective in the treatment of suppurative complications in soft tissues, which complications result in necrosis of the tissues, it does not improve blood supply to the tissues, has no antihypoxic and sorptive action.